


Autumn 30 Day Drabble Challenge

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn 30 Day Challenge, Multi, but who cares!, super out of season, tags to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, shippy drabbles that are incredibly out of season because it's Spring. Who cares! They're cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaves Changing Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for out of season challenges!!!   
> The feature for this group is: Autumn in Spring!
> 
> I will do my best to feature all 9 of the poly ships in this.   
> I have 30 days to do it.

“Ohh, look guys! The leaves are changing colors!” Shigehiro exclaimed happily as he looked out the living room window at the large oak tree in the front yard. “It’s going to get a little colder soon~” 

“Don’t see why you’re so excited,” Chihiro muttered from the couch. “It’s just autumn, it does this every year.” 

Shigehiro pouted, turning to the grey haired man with his hands on his hips. “You’re no fun, Chihiro! Autumn is a fun time of year! I mean come on, it’s nice and cool, the leaves are pretty and starting to fall, and nobody judges you for wearing sweaters all the time!” 

Chihiro rolled his eyes a little bit and shook his head. “Don’t talk to me about autumn, I don’t like the cold. If you want to talk about it, go talk to Shuuzou.” 

“Fine, I will!” Shigehiro huffed; but before he left the room to go find his other husband, he leaned down and kissed Chihiro on the cheek. “You have fun reading your book.” 

“...Yeah, fine. Just go.” Chihiro pushed Shigehiro away in embarrassment and hid his face deeper in his light novel.

Shigehiro laughed and went into the kitchen to look for the black haired man. “...Not in here. Maybe he’s outside?” He peeked out the window above the sink and, sure enough, Shuuzou was sitting on the porch reading a book. 

A smile spread across the orange haired man’s face and he quietly made his way outside, grateful Shuuzou wasn’t sitting facing the door. He slowly inched toward the wooden rocking chair, and when he was close enough, leaned down and smiled. “Hey there!” 

Shuuzou jumped and yelped in surprise, then turned to look at his grinning husband. “Good lord, Shigehiro, don’t scare me like that!” He breathed, putting his hand over his heart as though he had just had the scare of his life. “What do you need?” 

“I wanted to talk to you, since Chihiro’s sitting inside being a bummer.” Shigehiro shrugged, standing up straight finally. “Didn’t mean to scare you _that_ badly, but… to be fair, it was pretty funny.” 

Shuuzou rolled his eyes and sighed a bit, then chuckled. “Whatever you say, Shigehiro.” He set his book down on the glass coffee table in front of him and looked up at the orange haired man in front of him. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, I was really excited that the leaves are starting to change color, but Chihiro doesn’t care, so I figured you would be at least a little less… apathetic about it.” Shigehiro shrugged, a small smile crossing his face. 

Shuuzou laughed a little bit at that. “Well, to be fair, Chihiro doesn’t care about a whole lot when it comes to seasonal changes.” He shrugged, then looked at the trees lining the backyard fence. “I suppose it is very pretty.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Shigehiro smiled and nodded. He took the seat next to Shuuzou and looked at the gently swaying branches of the nearest tree. Every now and then, a few leaves would shake themselves free and gently float toward the ground. Save for the rustling of the rest of the leaves in the breeze, all was quiet. 

Surprisingly, Shuuzou was the first one to speak, and he turned all of his attention to Shigehiro as he did so. “I guess sometimes it’s good to watch the changing of the leaves.”


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei likes really big sweaters.   
> Junpei wonders why.   
> Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late oops!   
> Oh well, it's still hopefully good enough to be public haha.   
> Day 3 will come hopefully before the end of the day

“I still don’t understand why you felt the need to buy such an oversized sweater, Teppei. It’s not like you get cold or anything.” Junpei frowned as he took the huge sweater out from the dryer. It was cold, and the heat felt good on his arms, but he wasn’t about to go walking around in that. 

Teppei smiled and took the sweater from Junpei. “Because I like big sweaters.” He shrugged and put the sweater on. As soon as the oversized fabric was completely on, he sighed in contentment. “It’s warm, Junpei! You should feel it.” 

“...How am I supposed to feel it if you’re already wearing it?” Junpei asked, turning around and giving Teppei a look. “If you think I’m sharing your sweater with you, think again.” 

Teppei frowned, giving Junpei a pouty look. “Oh come on, Junpei, it’ll be easy! Just come sit down on the couch with me and cuddle! Please?” 

Junpei found it impossible to say no to that face, so he ended up sitting in between Teppei’s legs sharing his sweater. He had to admit, it was very warm and comfortable. “Okay, so it is nice in your sweater.” 

“See? I told you you’d like it!” Teppei smiled. He carefully moved so he could hold Junpei’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “It’s a good way to keep warm when it’s cold like today!” 

“True…” Junpei sighed, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. “I wouldn’t do it every day, but it’s nice every once in a while.”

Teppei chuckled, seemingly pleased with himself for getting his usually grumpy husband to cuddle with him. If he could have it his way, they’d do this every day. “Then we’ll definitely have to do this again.” 

“Okay,” Junpei smiled a bit and leaned against Teppei. “Whatever you say, you goofball.”

Teppei chuckled again, and a few moments later the front door opened, revealing Riko and Shun. “Welcome home~!” 

“Yeah-- Teppei, what are you doing?” Riko raised her eyebrow at the two men sitting on the couch cuddling. “Don’t tell me you stretched out a sweater just to cuddle.” 

“No, I got this one big on purpose!” Teppei shook his head a little bit. “It’s my cuddle sweater!” 

At the words ‘cuddle sweater’, Shun laughed. “It does it’s job alright. You two look cute!” 

“Maybe you should cuddle with me sometime, Shun!” Teppei smiled his usual innocent smile toward his other husband, still wrapped around Junpei. “You too, Riko!” 

Riko’s confused look turned to an amused one, and she smiled. “Okay, the next time it’s cold I’ll join you in your cuddle sweater.”


	3. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta loves fall. He also really loves decorating with pumpkins.   
> Daiki does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Day 3 is coming out on time!   
> Let's see if I can keep the trend going with Day 4.

Ryouta loved everything about fall. From the changing of the leaves to the crisp, chilly air, he just loved it. Maybe that’s why he made his husbands come with him to their local pumpkin patch to pick out their decorative pumpkins for the year. 

"Why’d we have to come with you, Ryouta? This is stupid.” Daiki yawned, staring at the vast field of orange in front of him. There were so many pumpkins, he didn’t know whether it was a small field or a large one. ….Maybe that was just him exaggerating, though.

Ryouta smiled to the dark blue haired man innocently, light in his eyes. “Because! We’re going to pick out some pumpkins for decorations on the coffee table at home!”

“Aren’t pumpkins for eating?” Daiki replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t think you decorated with them past Jack-o-Lanterns on Halloween. Even then, it looks pretty stupid.” 

“That’s enough, Daiki.” Tetsuya cut in, shoving his elbow in the taller man’s side to get him to shut up. “Let’s just look around for some pumpkins.” 

Ryouta’s smile only grew at Tetsuya’s words. Of course he’d be excited. “Great! Let’s go look, then!” And with that, the hyperactive blond took off down one of the rows of pumpkins, stopping whenever he thought he’d found a good one. 

Tetsuya and Daiki shared a look before following after their husband. At some point, Tetsuya lost Daiki. Actually, it was more like Daiki decided the pumpkins were a good bed and laid down on them, but he could play it off like he lost him. 

\-------------

About half an hour later, Ryouta came running up to him with two good sized pumpkins under his arms. “I found a couple good ones, Tetsuya~!” He chimed, as excited as a little kid in a candy store. 

“So you did.” The cyan haired man nodded. The pumpkins were almost perfectly rounded, with barely any blemishes. They weren’t too big, either, which was something he was definitely grateful for. “Are you ready, then?”

“Yep!” Ryouta nodded. “Wait a minute… Wasn’t Daiki with you? Where is he now?” He looked around the field, searching for his other husband. “Don’t tell me you let him go home, Tetsuya!” 

“I didn’t.” Tetsuya shook his head. “We were walking down one of the rows together, but I think he got bored and decided to lay down and take a nap on some pumpkins.” He shrugged. “Before we go looking for him, you should put those in the car.” 

Ryouta nodded with a short, exasperated sigh. “Okay. Wait here for me, I’ll be right back! Then we can look for Daiki.” As soon as Tetsuya nodded his acknowledgement, he walked toward the car with the pumpkins and set them in the trunk carefully. He returned a few minutes later, wiping his arms off. 

Tetsuya sighed as soon as he approached and looked around once. “Last I saw him, we were in five rows over. Let’s start there.” 

“Okay! Let’s go.” Ryouta smiled and grabbed Tetsuya by the hand, dragging him along with him as he practically ran to the row the shorter man had said they were in last time he saw Daiki. 

Sure enough, when they reached the middle of that row, they found Daiki sound asleep sprawled across a couple of pumpkins. “Well, we found him.” Ryouta laughed. He bent over and poked Daiki on the face a couple times. “Daiki~ get up!” 

“Mmuh?” Daiki groaned as he opened his eyes and yawned. “Whaddya want, Ryouta?” 

“We’re going home, Daiki.” Tetsuya rolled his eyes. “Stop falling asleep in public, you’re embarrassing.” 

“Fine, fine. Maybe next time, you shouldn’t take me to the stupid pumpkin patch, then.” Daiki yawned again and sat up. “I’m tired of orange.” 

“Sure you are, Daiki.” Tetsuya shook his head, sarcasm dripping off his words. “You’re going to have to look at the pumpkins every day when we get home.” 

“Ugh.” Daiki groaned, following his husbands to their car. It was going to be a long autumn, he felt, pumpkins certainly weren’t his favorite decorations.


	4. Leaf Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotarou and Eikichi want to make a leaf pile to jump into. Reo isn't too fond of that idea.... at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late again :')   
> That's okay, I was exhausted and stressed yesterday.   
> I'm still exhausted and still stressed, but that doesn't stop me from doing things I shouldn't be.   
> Day 5 to come in about an hour

“Explain to me why we’re making a huge pile of leaves.” Reo sighed as he stood on the porch of the house. It wasn’t like he was frustrated or anything, no, just confused. 

“Because, Reo, we’re gonna jump into it!” Kotarou exclaimed excitedly. “It’ll be fun!” He bounced around like an excited child. It was almost amazing. 

Reo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course, what was I thinking? You’re going to jump into the leaf pile rather than put the leaves in bags and throw them in the garbage like normal people.” 

“Oh come on, Reo, loosen up a little bit!” Eikichi grinned, leaning on the rake he was holding. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to jump into a leaf pile!” 

“Well, prepare to be sorely disappointed.” Reo pursed his lips. “I’ve never had the urge or the desire to jump into a leaf pile. It’s gross and prickly. You two are just a couple of overgrown children that don’t know how to grow up.” 

Kotarou pouted, peeking his head out from around the giant leaf pile. Was he sitting down? “You’re just no fun, Reo. Come on, at least come help us build it!” He gave the black haired man a puppy dog look, hoping to get his stubborn husband to come and help. 

“...Fine, but that’s all I’m doing. You two children can jump in and get dirty all on your own.” Reo sighed. When Kotarou started using the puppy dog eyes, he knew he had lost. He started down the steps toward the pile of leaves and held out his hand for the other rake. “Let’s get this finished, then.” 

Kotarou grinned, jumping up from the ground. “Yay! Thanks, Reo~!” He chirped happily and bounded over to the taller man, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek. If Reo didn’t know any better, he’d say the blond was just using him for the fact he can’t say no for too long. 

“Yeah, whatever. If I’m going to help, though, you’re going to do something other than hang on me.” Reo sighed a little bit, but was unable to stop the amused smile from spreading across his features at the antics of his hyperactive husband. “It was _your_ idea, after all.” 

Kotarou nodded animatedly, and one would swear it looked like his head was about to pop off and go rolling down the street. The whole thing made Eikichi laugh and “lightly” slap Reo on the back. “I figured you’d give in sooner or later!”

“First of all, ow! Second, you totally did not.” Reo frowned, rubbing his back. “I saw the look on your face you muscle gorilla, you were totally in shock.” He huffed a little bit and moved a small pile of leaves into the growing pile, only glancing at his other husband through the corners of his eyes. 

Eikichi only laughed again. “So what? You still gave in; you always do.” He had on that stupid grin that said _“I know I’m right and you can’t do shit to stop me.”_ That grin, depending on the day, either made Reo laugh or pissed him off. Today, luckily, it was the former. 

“I guess so.” He chuckled quietly and watched as a haphazardly thrown group of leaves scattered themselves anywhere but on the large pile. A few settled in his hair and he took a second to pick them out. “Kotarou, we’re making a leaf _pile_ , not a leaf _mess_.” 

“Same thing, right?” Kotarou laughed, grinning at Reo. “I mean, either way you get leaves stuck in your hair and find them weeks later in the house!”

Reo felt like this leaf pile escapade would be going on for quite some time, but he also found he didn’t really mind.


	5. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazunari has an affinity for the color orange. This becomes obvious when he goes out and buys yet another orange article of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More late things! ;n;   
> I'm trying to keep up, but life sucks for writing sometimes.   
> I will definitely try to get Day 6 out tonight!!

Kazunari definitely seemed to have an affinity for the color orange. This was only reaffirmed by the fact that he went out and bought an orange sweater for autumn. 

As soon as he came home wearing the light sweater, he got looks from both of his husbands. “Well hello to you guys too!” He raised an eyebrow at both of them as he took off his shoes. 

Seijuurou rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit. “Welcome home, Kazunari.” He stood and walked over to give his husband a kiss on the cheek. “We were just… noticing your obvious affinity for the color orange.” 

“Affinity? Sei-chan, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kazunari laughed a little bit, ruffling the redhead’s hair gently. “I just bought a sweater!” 

Now it was Shintarou’s turn to roll his eyes. “An orange sweater. Like many articles of casual clothing you own.” He adjusted his glasses and turned around on the couch to face Kazunari. “You definitely have an affinity for orange.” 

Kazunari blinked and thought about it for a moment. Sure, he really liked Halloween and the colors associated with it, but was it really that obvious? Or a bad thing? “Is that bad?” 

“Not necessarily, we’re just making an observation.” Seijuurou shook his head, still smiling. “It’s not uncommon to have a favorite color; yours just happens to be orange.” He deliberately left out the fact that whenever he wore something orange, he looked like he belonged permanently in Halloween Town or something. 

“Oh, well yeah! Mostly because fall is my favorite type of year.” Kazunari shrugged. “I don’t get why you guys are so interested in my favorite color, though.” 

Shintarou and Seijuurou exchanged a look, mostly contemplating whether or not to tell Kazunari why they thought it was amusing. Eventually, they both just shrugged. “Well… You certainly would fit in with all the Halloween decorations popping up around this time.” The green haired man finally said. 

It took a moment for Kazunari to realize exactly what they said, and when he finally did get it, he started laughing really hard; almost like he had just been told the most hilarious joke in the world. “Oh, that’s really funny. I had no idea I looked like a walking Jack-o-Lantern.” 

The comment made both Seijuurou and Shintarou at least chuckle in amusement. “Well, you’re not wrong.” Seijuurou said. 

“Bad thing or good thing?” Kazunari asked, an amused grin on his face. 

“It’s a good thing,” Shintarou shrugged. “You look good in orange.”


	6. Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke left his scarf at home.   
> Wei refuses to let him get away without wearing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time, hell yeah!  
> I hope I can get tomorrow's done on time too. :') 
> 
> I feel like I cannot write these three worth a damn, so please don't hit me if they suck.

“Damn, it’s cold outside today.” Kensuke huffed out a bit of air. “I should’ve brought my scarf with me.” He frowned. For it only being October, there sure was a whole lot of snow on the ground, and he had to say he was not a fan of it. 

“You didn’t bring your scarf?” Wei asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you had grabbed it from the house before we left.” As he spoke, he fixed a little bit of his own scarf around his neck a little tighter. 

Kenichi chuckled a little bit. “Do you want to borrow mine, Kensuke?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Kensuke shook his head. Sure, he was cold, but he didn’t want to take other people’s clothing, even if those people were his husbands. “Keep it on.” 

“Well, alright then.” Kenichi sighed a little bit. Sometimes, he wished the shorter man wasn’t so damn stubborn all the time. 

While Kenichi was mostly passive about these things, Wei was not. He frowned and took off his scarf, then proceeded to use it to stop Kensuke from walking any further. “I could not care less about your stubbornness right now. If you’re cold, you ought to be wearing a scarf. Here’s mine.” 

“Wei, I don’t need your scarf.” Kensuke sighed after recovering from nearly falling flat on his back and getting choked by a scarf. “If I had known you two dorks were going to blow this entire situation up past what it should have been, I wouldn’t have said anything.” 

“Too late, then.” Wei stated, a note of finality in his voice. “Wear the scarf.” 

Well… that was that. Kensuke opened his mouth to argue, only to be silenced by an increasingly worried Kenichi. “...Fine, I’ll wear the damn scarf. But you’re taking it back when we get home.” 

“That’s fine.” Wei smiled and reached out to gently ruffle the blond’s hair. “I just want you to be warm while we’re outside.” 

Kensuke was almost grateful for the fact Wei wore long as hell scarves all the time. He wrapped it around his face effectively enough to hide the growing blush on his cheeks, even though his eyes still gave him away. 

Kenichi laughed and pat his shoulder. “He’s just thinking about your health, Kensuke. Let him worry about you a little bit.” 

“Well… Fine, but I don’t need his long ass scarf.” Kensuke mumbled, barely coherent--or audible--from behind the thick fabric. “If you dare say anything about me being ‘cute’ in this scarf, I’m not talking to either of you for a week.”


	7. Cuddling to Keep Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power lines froze and the electric company hasn't come to fix them yet, so the residents of the Akashi house have to improvise their own heat on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 coming out on time!!  
> I'm proud of myself. :D  
> I really like this one, actually.

Of all the days for the power to cut for a while, it had to be the day it started snowing. It was the beginning of December, but it was already freezing. That just made the inside of the large house even colder. 

“Hey, Sei-chan, aren’t you cold in here?” Kazunari peeked his head into the office where Seijuurou was working. He had on one of his heavy sweaters and hadn’t bothered to get out of his pajamas from that morning. “You should take a break.” 

“I’ll be fine, Kazunari.” Seijuurou mumbled as he sifted through a short stack of paperwork and tapped his pen against his chin. “It’s not that cold, you’re just whining because the power line froze and the electric company still hasn’t come out to fix it.” 

Kazunari rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. But if you get cold, Shin-chan and I are out on the couch with Alice!*” He smiled and turned to go back to the living room where Shintarou was sitting and trying to calm a very squirmy, playful Alice. 

“I told you he wouldn’t.” The green haired man almost smiled as Kazunari approached him and sat down again. “Seijuurou’s stubborn like that.” He put the blanket they had been sharing back over the smaller man and wrapped his arm around his waist. “He’ll come out eventually, he always does.” 

“Okay, true.” Kazunari laughed a little bit and leaned against Shintarou, moving slightly to get comfortable. “I don’t know how long he’ll last in there; his office is like a freezer.” He shivered a little bit as if sympathizing with the cold of the room. He pet Alice as she walked across his legs for attention and grinned. “I give him five minutes.” 

“I don’t even give him that.” Shintarou shook his head, an amused smile forming on his face. “He’ll be out here within the next minute.” 

Kazunari laughed; his big, cackly laugh for when he found something absolutely hilarious. “You’re totally right though!”

Kazunari’s laughter was incredibly contagious and Shintarou found himself at least chuckling in amusement. Only a few seconds later, the door to the office opened and closed. “Point proven.” 

“What point, Shintarou?” Seijuurou asked as he walked into the living room, shoulders hitched high up to his neck and shivering like he had just gotten out of a pool of ice water. “No wait, let me guess… You were betting on how long it would take for me to come out of my office.” 

“Duh!” Kazunari grinned, still laughing. “Come sit with us, Sei-chan, you look like you’re about to shake all your limbs loose.” He pat the couch next to him and lifted the blanket, grateful they only seemed to have giant quilts for blankets. 

Seijuurou rolled his eyes, but complied and sat beside Kazunari, allowing his husband to drape his arm over his shoulders and practically smother him with the rest of the blanket. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“Not by much.” Shintarou commented and picked Alice up, reaching over and dropping the little fluffball on Seijuurou’s lap. “You were shivering pretty badly.” 

“Well, whatever.” Seijuurou sighed and cuddled closer to Kazunari to keep a bit warmer. “I’m not shivering anymore, so we can drop it.” 

Kazunari chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, uh-huh. It’s just gonna happen again the next time it gets cold and we end up cuddling for heat.” 

No arguments were had to that; he wasn’t wrong. Not that Seijuurou cared, he rather enjoyed the times he could spend just cuddling with his husbands--even if it was freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Alice is the calico cat boredInsanity and I have decided these three (*coughTakaocough*) would get as a kitten. At this point, she's still a young cat.


	8. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireplace in the house was rarely ever used. Kouki decided they should use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late because I couldn't get my mind to work on this at all yesterday! :')   
> I'll get Day 9 out in a little bit.

The fireplace in the house was rarely used. Ryou always kept the space heater on in his art studio when he needed it, Kouki snuggled under blankets, and Shouichi just never really needed it. Needless to say, the fireplace was more of a decoration than a functioning part of the house. 

One November evening, as Kouki was passing through the living room to get a sweater from the kitchen, he stopped to look at the dark fireplace. “...Do we have any firewood, Ryou?” He asked suddenly. 

“Well, maybe in the back, but I don’t know if it’s any good.” Ryou replied, raising an eyebrow curiously at the other brown haired man. “Do you want to use the fireplace?” 

“Yeah. It looks kind of sad, just sitting there while everything else is bright and cheery.” Kouki shrugged. “I figured we could use it for heat this evening for a while.” He offered a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “But if the firewood in the back isn’t any good, it might be pointless to try.” 

“Not necessarily, Kouki.” Shouichi smiled from the kitchen, deciding to cut into the conversation. “If you want to use the fireplace, we have other kindling, too.” He wiped his hands off on the towel and fixed his glasses before stepping out into the living room. “I wouldn’t worry too much about the firewood in the back.” 

Kouki blinked, then nodded. “I suppose you’re right…” He mumbled, a little smile forming on his face. “I’ll go get some, then.” He nodded, his confidence returning.

“If you need help, call for me.” Shouichi smiled and stopped Kouki to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Don’t grab too many pieces. Four or five should do it.” 

“Okay,” Kouki nodded again and disappeared into the kitchen, heading out the back door to get the firewood from inside the small shed. 

“Will he be okay getting that firewood by himself?” Ryou asked, a bit nervous. “I know he’s not as weak as he was in high school, but still…” 

“He’ll be fine,” Shouichi rolled his eyes a little bit and sat down beside his husband. “You just worry too much.” 

Ryou sighed a little bit. “You’re right, I’m sorry…” 

All Shouichi could do was chuckle and shake his head. 

They waited in a comfortable silence for Kouki to return from the shed with the firewood. When he did, he had a few cuts from the stray pieces of wood rubbing up against his arms. “I managed to find some pieces that weren’t wet.” He smiled happily and dropped the wood onto the holder in the fireplace. 

“Good. There are some matches on the mantle to light it.” Shouichi nodded toward the mantle above the fireplace. 

Kouki nodded and grabbed the box. He took a match out and struck it, then lowered it to one of the pieces of wood and dropped it in after the flame caught. The room was illuminated with a warm glow. “There.” He smiled, turning around. “We should use the fireplace more often.”


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga decides he needs to show his spouses the joys of Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've gotten behind. I Might take today to write days 10, 11, and 12 just so I have tomorrow's ready too.   
> Sorry again, I should really put myself on a schedule.

“Taiga, what are you doing in the kitchen at 10 in the morning?” Yukio asked, watching his husband cut something on the cutting board. 

“It’s Thanksgiving, and I wanted to share an American tradition with you and Satsuki today.” Taiga smiled up at the black haired man momentarily before going back to his cutting. “It’s a really big dinner, so I usually make it early in the morning.” 

Yukio was quiet for a moment, then an amused smile spread across his face and he laughed a little bit. “Well alright then. Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?” 

“Yeah, actually!” Taiga stopped again. His big, dumb grin spread across his face. “Will you help with the yams and turkey? I would ask Satsuki, but we know her skills in the kitchen…” 

“Right, right. I’ll help.” Yukio nodded and washed his hands. “What do I need to do?”

Taiga stopped and turned around to grab the open can of yams. “There’s a glass bowl somewhere in the cupboard over there. Just cut the yams in half and lay a layer down, then put some brown sugar on top, then repeat until the bowl is pretty much full. That’s all until I need to cook the turkey.” 

“Alright, seems easy enough.” Yukio nodded and turned to do just that. 

\--------------

They spent a while chatting and preparing dinner together, occasionally poking fun at the other or wondering what the others were doing for the day. At some point, Satsuki came into the living room, yawning and stretching like she had just woken up. 

“Mmm, something smells good.” She smiled, running her hand through her hair sleepily. “Are you already making dinner, Taiga?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be ready at about…. 2:30.” Taiga nodded, a smile crossing his face. “I think you’ll like it.” He continued doing what he was doing, occasionally glancing at the clock. “I decided we should celebrate Thanksgiving together this year, since it’s a tradition in America.”

Satsuki giggled a little bit. “Okay, well it smells good. You’re doing a good job so far. Call me in again when it’s ready, unless you want some help.” 

“No, we’re good. Thanks, though!” Taiga shook his head. “I’ll be sure to come get you when we’re ready.” 

\---------

A few hours later, they were all seated around the dinner table. There was so much food, the table could barely be seen. “Wow, Taiga.” Yukio almost laughed, looking at the huge array of American dishes. “You sure take Thanksgiving seriously.”

“Duh, it’s the one day a year I won’t get judged horribly for eating a lot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is bad because I wasn't very interested after I started it, oops. ^^;


End file.
